Big Brother 7: All Stars
Sims Big Brother 7 is the seventh season of Total Sims Series. It will consist 30 episodes with 20 returning players. The host is Jakey and the prize is $1,000,000 once again. Coming this Summer 2018 ^.^ Alex- Sims Big Brother 1, 2, 5, Alex returns for another season! Mia's sister and Mackenzie's cousin. Andre- Sims Big Brother 2, Andre returns for another season! Carly and Freddie's cousin. Brittany- Sims Big Brother 6,Brittany returns for another season! Celeste and Melissa's sister. She was evicted on day 1. Carly- Sims Big Brother 6, Carly returns for another season! Andre's cousin and Freddie's best friend Celeste- Sims Big Brother 3, 4, Celeste returns for another season! Brittany and Melissa's sister. She was evicted on day 1. Danny- Sims Big Brother 2, Danny returns for another season! Toby and Tristan's brother. He was evicted on day 22. David- Sims Big Brother 6, David returns for another season! Kaleb's brother and Shaggy's cousin. Freddie- Sims Big Brother 6, Freddie returns for another season! Andre's cousin and Carly's best friend. Hannah- Sims Big Brother 5, Hannah returns for another season! Jason's sister. Jason- Sims Big Brother 3, 4, Jason returns for another season! Hannah's brother. He was evicted on day 8. Jonathan- Sims Big Brother 2, 3, Jonathan returns for another season! Tyquan and Xu's brother. Kaleb- Sims Big Brother 5, 6, Kaleb returns for another season! David's brother and Shaggy's cousin. Mackenzie- Sims Big Brother 6, Mackenzie returns for another season! Alex and Mia's cousin. Melissa- Sims Big Brother 1, 5, Melissa returns for another season! Brittany and Celeste's sister. She was evicted on day 1. Mia- Sims Big Brother3, 4, Mia returns for another season! Alex's sister and Mackenzie's cousin. Shaggy- Sims Big Brother 6, Shaggy returns for another season! David and Kaleb's cousin. He was evicted on day 15. Toby- Sims Big Brother3, 4, Toby returns for another season! Danny and Tristan's brother. Tristan- Sims Big Brother 6, Tristan returns for another season! Danny and Toby's brother. Tyquan- Sims Big Brother 5, Tyquan returns for another season! Jonathan and Xu's brother. Xu- Sims Big Brother 6, Xu returns for another season! Jonathan and Tyquan's sister. Week 1- all everyone entered the house and Kaleb won the sole hoh. He nominated Brittany, Celeste, Melissa, and Mia. A new twist was introduced and the triple eviction made Brittany, Celeste, and Melissa evicted! Mia survived the triple eviction! Week 2- Kaleb nominated Hannah and Jason. All 6 Carly, David, Hannah, Jason, Kaleb, and Xu competed in Veto. Hannah won veto and chose to save herself. Kaleb put up Toby as his nominee replacement. Jason is evicted! Week 3- Jason was evicted and David won hoh. He nominated Jonathan and Shaggy. All 6 Alex, Andre, David, Jonathan, Shaggy, and Xu competed in veto and Jonathan won veto. He chose to save himself and David put up Tyquan as the nominee replacement. Shaggy is evicted! Week 4- Shaggy was evicted and Kaleb won hoh. He nominated Danny and Toby. All 6 Carly, Danny, David, Kaleb, Toby, and Xu competed in veto. Kaleb won veto and chose not to use veto keeping nominations the same. Danny is evicted! Week 5- Danny was evicted and Xu won hoh. She chose to nominate Toby and Tristan for eviction. Veto comp coming soon... Week 6- ? Week 7- ? Week 8- ? Week 9- ? Week 10- ? Finale- ?